


Just Leave Already

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dk is Jeonghan’s baby, First Time Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seokmin is having trouble with something.





	Just Leave Already

**Author's Note:**

> have to orphan this because honestly I can’t write smut and I don’t want it to be linked to me zjjssj

“Please, just leave.”

Usually this wasn’t a problem. Considering that all thirteen of them lived in one dorm it was common for them to walk in each other taking care of business. Seokmin was usually one of the few to never do it and when he did, it was secretive as he usually got away with it. 

Today however, was not one of those times. 

Now it wasn’t one of those boners that was caused by someone else: in fact it literally just sprung up while him and a few other members were watching the olympics. He felt himself get annoyed when his pants started tightening around his crotch era and excused himself from the group. 

He didn’t why he didn’t go all the way to the bathroom to get the most amount of privacy. And he also doesn’t know why he didn’t lock the door to the room so at least the to be intruder would take a hint. But he didn’t. Maybe this was because it was one of those where it was starting to hurt. He needed a release and he needed it as soon as possible. 

Seokmin hastily pushed down his kind of tight jeans and sat on his bed that was thankfully faced away from the door. His hand immediately went to his clothed length as he tried to massage it gently. 

Hear’s the thing about Seokmin. He tried to avoid jacking-off in anyway possible. Why? Because he wasn’t the best at it. And he knows it sounds ridiculous but it’s just hard for him; he swears he’s one of those uncoordinated people. Of course he’s done it a few times but it’s rare, practically an extinct activity for him. 

Also, he’s young. When you’re put into idol life at such an early age you don’t get to experience your first girlfriend or getting a hand job or anything for that matter. Most of the maknae line are inexperienced. Some people would be shocked that twenty-one year old doesn’t know how to properly master bate but he didn’t choose this. 

Seokmin groaned deeply as his hand gently did its job, but it in all honesty it wasn’t working. He just didn’t want to actually touch himself; nothing would gained from it except a mess to clean up. 

“Seokmin?” A soft voice calls out. It’s Jeonghan, he can recognize that voice in a heart beat. He let’s out a sigh before he starts dragging his pants back up his legs. Seokmin thinks he’s safe because he of the hoodie he was wearing, maybe the older wouldn’t suspect what he was doing. And he wants to keep up his clean reputation. 

“Please, just leave.” 

Jeonghan shook his head from across the room even though Seokmin couldn’t see him. He knew something was up when 5 minutes had passed between the time he had excused himself and out of curiosity he went to go look. The older could see the others underwear peeking out from under his hoodie which made him realize a few things. 

“No you’ve been in here too long, what’s wrong?” Jeonghan padded softly across the room to Seokmin, noticing how his pants were halfway up his thighs when he got by his side. The older narrowed his eyes as his assumptions were correct. 

“Were you..?” He dragged out. Seokmin shook his head. And technically he was telling truth. 

“Then why were your jeans off,” The blonde haired man pushed further; he was curious to say the least. Seokmin was fit, and he had always noticed. To say he hadn’t looked at his ass a few times before would be a lie on his part. 

For some reason Seokmin hadn’t pulled his pants up yet. 

Jeonghan’s eyes shifted to how the younger’s briefs clinged to his muscular thighs and then to his noticeable bulge that looked a little too hard for comfort. Then he noticed the spaced out look on Seokmin’s face, how his eyebrows were wrinkled in frustration as he stared into the light coming from the window. 

“Ever think that we were kind of ripped from our teenage years? Cause I do.” 

Jeonghan watched the boy with question, “Yeah all the time.” He took a seat beside him the bed, not minding that his clothed length was basically calling out to him. 

“Like maybe if didn’t choose to become a trainer I would’ve gotten a girlfriend, went to parties, maybe even have had sex.” Jeonghan felt himself almost choke at the blunt statements, but he knows the exact feeling, almost too well. 

He felt worse for the younger boys in the group sense they stared even earlier than he did. Jeonghan unintentionally placed his hand on Seokmin’s exposed thigh, “It’ll be okay, you’ll probably experience it soon!” His voice echoed through the room and Seokmin’s ears. 

The dark haired boy felt his breathing get heavier as the feeling of Jeonghan’s hand on his thigh sent a shock through him. He was nervous.

Jeonghan noticed too and moved his hand away dangerously slow. “Seokmin, is everything going alright down there? I mean I did kind of walk in on you with your pants halfway down your legs, but I’m guessing you didn’t do anything because there’s no mess.” Seokmin shook his head again. 

“And your dick is hard.” The younger felt his head spin as he tried to ignore the hardness straining against his underwear. Maybe he should just get up and go to the bathroom and finish himself off. That’s probably what he should’ve in the first place. 

“Stop thinking so much.” 

Jeonghan’s breath tickled his face as he felt the man’s mouth close to his ear. His nose brushing against the younger’s cheek. Seokmin was in complete panic mode but Jeonghan’s soft voice made him relax maybe by one percent. 

Jeonghan lightly but also teasingly kissed the corner of his mouth, earning a deep sigh from Seokmin. 

At that moment Seokmin just said fuck it and turned his head slightly so he could connect their lips fully. He hoped the door was locked. 

Seokmin’s comparably plumper lips enveloped Jeonghan’s in a way that made the older feel vulnerable, which took him aback. Jeonghan’s hand grasped the boy’s hardness as he continued kissing him, touching him all of the right ways in Seokmin’s view.

“Time for these to come off,” Jeonghan smirked and patted the other’s thigh with eagerness. 

Seokmin felt slightly flustered as he went to pull off his underwear, his dick springing free almost like a weapon. He was bigger than he expected, which only made Jeonghan want him more. 

“God, fuck.” The older almost instantly wrapped his hand around the thick girth, looking over to see Seokmin’s mouth hanging open with his head thrown back. The younger letting out a hiss when Jeonghan experimentally swiped his thumb over the tip of his pre-cum leaking dick. 

“Will you be a good boy for me and spread your legs?” The blonde boy didn’t wait for an answer as he went to leave kisses on Seokmin’s neck as worked his hand up and down the younger’s length. Seokmin felt himself let out a needy whine, as he couldn’t take all of this pleasure at once. Jeonghan was good with his hands and his mouth. 

Next thing he knew, he was releasing all over the place; maybe even an unhealthy amount. Jeonghan pouted, “I didn’t even get to suck you off.” 

The older got up and went to the bathroom and quickly returned with a damp towel. 

“My big baby.” Jeonghan said as he groped Seokmin’s ass. They had gotten cleaned up and decided to just lay in the bed and cuddle afterwards. “If you ever have any trouble again just come get please, I never wanna miss out on getting to see your dick ever again.” 

Seokmin shook his head, “Cuddle time over.”


End file.
